


kids in the dark

by dollsteeth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Camping, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, So so fluffy, changbin loves his friends and is an edgy kid, just something short n quick, nothing special, ot9 cuddles bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: just a fluffy little ot9 drabble :)dedicated to jina and ash because they wanted it uwu





	kids in the dark

somehow, changbin had landed himself in the middle of a 9 person cuddle session. he wasn't sure how, because he was sure that he had only agreed to a few nights of camping, and camping didn't normally entail a dogpile. but here he was, tangled up in limbs and sleeping bags and hey, it wasn’t too bad when he thought about it. he would rather just be on the edges, but at least he was the warmest. the forest was cold, which was another thing that changbin hadn’t expected.

really, he regretted agreeing.

but as he felt an arm curl around his waist, changbin decided that it wasn't really as bad as he made it out to be. in the end, he was with his best friends, and that was what mattered. looking around, he saw minho and jisung completely absorbed in each other, without a care in the world. he saw jeongin and seungmin laying their heads on woojin’s chest, and woojin talking to hyunjin whilst petting their hair. he felt felix’s legs crossing over his, and chan’s arm around his waist. the quiet murmuring and occasional giggling brought a smile to changbin’s face, and he leaned his head on chan’s shoulder, sighing contently.

although he’d never admit it out loud, changbin loved it. he loved having his friends around him, happy and carefree. he couldn't ask for anything else but to stay in that moment forever. at that moment, everything was right.


End file.
